Der letzte Blick
by Dracolein
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Sturz und dem Ende des ersten Krieges muss ein Kind zu einem Prozess gegen einen Todesser. ONESHOT. Fast ausschließlich OC!


Inhalt: Nach Voldemorts Sturz und dem Ende des ersten Krieges muss ein Kind zu einem Prozess gegen einen Todesser. ONESHOT. Fast ausschließlich OC!

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, und ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie inhaltliche und sprachliche Mängel aufweist. Dennoch oder aber gerade deswegen wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mir in einem Review mitteilen würdet, was euch positiv oder negativ aufgefallen ist. Danke!

Mein besonderer Dank an dieser Stelle gilt Trovia. Ohne ihre Aufmunterung und Unterstützung wäre diese Geschichte ihren Vorgängern in den Papierkorb gefolgt. Lest bei Gelegenheit mal ihre Geschichte „Mors Ante Infamiam" – es lohnt sich!

Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling beziehungsweise den Menschen, denen sie die Rechte daran verkauft hat.

* * *

Das erste, was John bemerkte, war die Kälte. Wie unter einem kühlen Luftstrom stellten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen auf, während er die Treppe zu den Gerichtsräumen hinunterging. Großmutter hatte ihre Hand in seine Schulter gekrallt. Erst als sie murmelte: „Weiter, weiter, immer weitergehen!" merkte er, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er warf einen gehetzten Blick in ihr Gesicht. Waren die Falten dort immer schon so tief gewesen oder lag das an dem flackernden Licht der Fackeln? Es war halb zehn, mitten am Vormittag, doch hier unten war es immer Nacht. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und trocken, mit schwarzen Schatten unter dem stechenden Blick. Der rot geschminkte Mund wirkte wie eine Wunde in ihrem bleichen Gesicht. Sie hatte sich die Lippen geschminkt. Zu viel, fand John. „Nun komm schon!" Ihre Stimme war heiser vor Anspannung. Sie waren nun in einem dunklen Korridor. Eisenbeschlagene Türen gingen zu beiden Seiten ab. Schwere Riegel waren davor, und John versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was dahinter war. „Gerichtsraum sechs, John. Gleich hier links." Nun schob sie ihn vor sich in den großen Raum. John blieb stehen, als sein Blick von den Ketten gefangen wurden, die an einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes hingen.

Großmutter schob ihn weiter. „Mrs. Pallid?" drängte sich ihnen ein großer Mann in den Weg. Ein Auror. Jedes Kind erkannte die schwarz-silberne Robe. John sah zu ihm auf. Der Mann blickte zurück, ohne zu lächeln. Aber sein Gesicht war weicher, als er nun sagte: „Wir haben ihnen Plätze freigehalten. Dort oben in der zweiten Reihe, gleich hinter Mr. Crouch." „Nein danke", sagte Großmutter kühl, „wir setzen uns lieber nach hinten." Sie verstummte, wie beschämt über ihre plötzliche Schärfe. Der Mann wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Das ist ihre Entscheidung. Sind sie sicher, dass sie den Jungen mitnehmen wollen?" John schob seine Hand in die seiner Großmutter. Ihre Finger waren genauso kalt wie seine, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest. „Er hat ein Recht darauf." Brachte sie nun mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Es ist immerhin sein Vater." Der Mann sah John kurz an und nickte leicht. Dann trat er zur Seite.

Großmutter hielt Johns Hand immer noch umklammert, als sie mit ihm die Sitzreihen hinaufstieg. Eine Bankreihe, noch eine Bankreihe und noch eine und noch eine und noch eine. Johns Beine zitterten und er warf einen Blick nach unten. War es nicht vielleicht doch besser zu gehen? Doch Großmutter zog ihn weiter, bis sie ganz oben waren. Schnell setzte John sich hin, während sie sich etwas langsamer neben ihm niederließ. Unten kamen weiter Menschen in den Raum, doch es waren nur wenige, die sich auf den vielen Bänken kaum verteilten. Als er mit Vater hier war, war es viel voller gewesen. Aber das war einer der ersten Prozesse gewesen, vor mehreren Wochen schon. Vater war bei fast allen Prozessen gewesen und hatte zugesehen. John hatte er nicht mehr mitgenommen nach diesem einen Mal, nachdem ein unheimlicher Mann Vater angefaucht hatte. Das wäre nichts für einen Siebenjährigen, hatte er gesagt. Wo Vater denn nur seinen Kopf habe. Aber das war vollkommen egal gewesen. John wollte sowieso nicht mehr mit in diesen dunklen Kerker, nicht mit zu den vielen Menschen und der Kälte und den Dementoren und dem unheimlichen Mann, dem ein großes Stück Nase fehlte. Aber am schlimmsten waren die Leute auf dem Stuhl. Einige kannte er. Von Vaters Arbeit oder als Väter von Freunden. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Mr. Dolohow ihm mal ein Stück singender Schokolade geschenkt hatte. Aber Dolohow war nun schon in Askaban.

Ob Dumbledore wohl kommen würde? „Nein," hatte Großmutter mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck gesagt. „Dazu ist dein Vater doch viel zu unwichtig." Danach hatte sie gelacht, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen gewesen. Eher wie ein Husten oder Würgen hatte es geklungen. Ein echtes Lachen hätte auch nicht zu den Tränen in ihren Augen gepasst. In den Nächten seit der Verhaftung hatte er immer gehofft, Dumbledore würde kommen und Vater retten. Diesen Snape hatte er doch auch gerettet, obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, er hätte es nicht getan. Dann hätte Snape nicht all die Namen genannt. Nicht Vaters Namen genannt.

John zitterte. Sein Blick streifte umher und wurde doch immer wieder von den Ketten angezogen. Ihm war übel. Großmutter drückte seine Hand. „Mir ist kalt!" jammerte er. „Keine Angst. Das kommt von den Dementoren. Sie warten schon hinter der Tür." erklärte sie. „Mit Papa?" Großmutter schluckte. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und räusperte sich. „Ja." Sie fixierte jetzt die Wand neben sich. Ihre Hand

umklammerte die von John so stark, dass die Knochen weiß hervortraten.

Plötzlich wurde es ganz ruhig im Raum, und die letzten Gespräche verstummten. Eine Tür ging auf, und ein Dementor schwebte herein. Dann ein gebeugter, stolpernder Mann und dann noch ein Dementor. John starrte den Mann an. Vater sah so verändert aus. Die Augen irrten panisch durch den Raum. Er war blass und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. John konnte sogar von hier sehen, wie er seine Augen aufriss, als die Ketten plötzlich erglühten und ihn fesselten. Dann traten die Dementoren zurück, und Vater sackte in sich zusammen.

John wollte das nicht sehen. Das konnte unmöglich Vater sein! Er starrte auf seine Fußspitzen, bis Großmutter mit harten kalten Fingern sein Kinn ergriff und ihn zwang hinunterzusehen. „Sieh hin!" befahl sie leise mit plötzlich klarer Stimme. John versuchte vergeblich seinen Kopf aus ihren Händen zu befreien. „Sieh hin!" wiederholte sie, immer noch gefährlich leise. „Sieh ihn dir genau an! Du wirst nie wieder Gelegenheit dazu haben!"


End file.
